


Treasure

by kyungsoowable



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:50:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungsoowable/pseuds/kyungsoowable
Summary: AU: No one knows what's w the Mafia boss' obsession with his private greenhouse that he is so protective over. Some say there's nothing more than flowers. Some say he hides powerful weaponry. Some say he hides a king's ransom worth of treasure.No one expects it to be a fairy.





	Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> This au is based on the twitter promt by @/8812forkadi. 
> 
> Expect grammatical errors hehe.. I'm only an amateur writer.

In a warm night of spring, when flowers go on a full bloom, a blond, hazel-eyed man sat in front of the newly bloomed baby’s breaths. they were small and pretty flowers—one of his favorites. he noted to himself that he will show this to jongin later when he comes.

the rattling of the keys was an indication for kyungsoo that jongin was back. he slowly stood, left his flowers and went to wait for him to enter the greenhouse. he hid behind a huge plant, giggling as he was excited for jongin’s visit for the day.

at the sound of the door clicking close, kyungsoo jumped from hiding and gave jongin a surprise hug though it wasn’t a surprise anymore since jongin has been expecting this every single time he visits.

"nini..." kyungsoo whisperd to jongin’s ears as he smiled.

Kyungsoo expected an answer or even a hug back but jongin was silent. Kyungsoo slowly pulled back. he knew something was up.

kyungsoo checked at jongin's suit and found a few blood splotches around the chest area. he looked up and also found a few on his jaw. he also never missed the gun jongin was still holding.

a distant memory of a conversation they had before echoed back in front of kyungsoo’s head. "you... did you really kill him?" kyungsoo asked, his big round hazel eyes seeking to meet jongin's pretty dark ones.

"i had to..." jongin spoke, not meeting kyungsoo's eyes.

kyungsoo was silent.

"well then..." kyungsoo held jongin's free hand, intertwining their fingers. "come with me," he pulled jongin with him, futher into the huge greenhouse.

after some twists and turns, after some jumping over small hedges, they arrived at an area jongin rarely visits. he was surprised to see a huge area of white roses-- every single bud was blooming in the moonlight. it was a beautiful sight.

kyungsoo let go of jongin's hand. he put a finger on the somewhat fresh splotches and managed to get a tiny amount of blood. jongin watched him wipe it off on one of the white full-bloomed roses near where they were standing.

jongin's eyes widened a fraction when he saw the white rose turn blood red.

"its one thing our kind can do," kyungsoo whispered as he stood up and face jongin. "beautiful, isnt it?"

jongin kept his gun. "why are you showing me this, soo?" he asked the fairy.

kyungsoo smiled, "to show you there are beautiful things from things that may look bad and ugly. the blood is your father's, it may be ugly and remind you of bad times but now that it's given color to a flower, its not as ugly and sad, isnt it? it gives you pretty things to remind you of your father instead."

jongin thought of the beautiful and expensive things his father possessed-- sure those could remind him of him but what kyungsoo showed, was something that didnt include things like committing crimes at all. he was showing something pure, far more innocent and truly more beautiful than those treasures.

jongin pulled kyungsoo close to him and rested his head on his shoulder. such a warming feeling. it was as if the crime he just committed was now gone.. as if it never happened.

"i couldnt think of what would become of myself if you werent here, soo," jongin whispered. "after all the insanity thats been happening. I just didnt want to be part of this mess."

kyungsoo leaned his head on jongin’s. of course, kyungsoo knew. he was the only one who knew jongin’s secret.

jongin was the son of the greatest mafia leader known in seoul-- he's practically like the substitute leader. he was destined to take over the whole business once his father retires (or in other case, dies) but he never once liked the fact. he never liked to take over. he never liked the idea of being a mafia at all. he just wanted a simple, silent life. but due to a certain circumstances, an issue surfaced, resulting for jongin to forcefully kill his father. to his people, seeing jongin do this made them think he's just as ruthless as his father.

but to kyungsoo, he knows more of what jongin really was...

jongin was now lying on kyungsoo's lap, next to the bed of white roses—kyungsoo’s very favorite. he looked up at kyungsoo, and thought he looked so beautiful with the moonlight hitting his face.

"i would have to kill more people if im the new leader, soo," he said so gloomily. "would i still become beautiful when i die?"

kyungsoo didnt like the idea of jongin dying. he thought it would be better for him to die as well when jongin was dead. he was the only human who accepted and learned to love him.

kyungsoo brushed back jongin's silver locks of bangs and kissed his forehead. he spoke, "you are already beautiful as it is, my nini."

that... at least made jongin feel lighter that night. he gave one last smile to kyungsoo before slumber completely swallowed him.

*

kyungsoo thought the next few days will be better.

although, the greenhouse was far way back at the backyard of the huge mansion, kyungsoo could still hear continuous sound of gunshots. he should be getting used to it as he knew what jongin's 'work' actually was, but this time seemed so different.

he stopped tending his roses and went to stand near the entrance. his heart was increasing its rate, it was as if it would break out from his chest. thats how anxious he was feeling.

"jongin..." he kept speaking jongin's name. he's not entirely sure of whats happening but he knew it wasnt something that occasionally happens in the mansion.

he could hear footsteps coming and rattling of the keys following. he slowly smiled, hearing jongin was--

"k-kyungsoo.." kyungsoo's heart dropped when he saw jongin with bloody clothes. blood was also dripping from the side of his head.

"nini!"

"run!"

kyungsoo wanted to go closer to jongin but he stopped since jongin cocked his gun, aimed it outside the greenhouse and said, "run.. h-hide, soo.." by now, jongin was coughing blood, alerting kyungsoo.

but seeing what the circumstance was, he knew jongin wouldn't like it when he didnt follow his orders. so, he ran way far back to the greenhouse where his bed of white roses were blooming. he didnt know what caused for things to happen that day but he knew enough it was something he cant and shouldn't interfere.

gunshots were suddenly heard inside the greenhouse. it was the closest kyungsoo ever heard so hearing them upclose scared him so much. he quickly ran behind big pots of bushes and covered his ears, silently wishing for jongin to be alright.

someone coughing and limping footsteps were heard which was then followed by calm, slow footsteps. kyungsoo peeked from the small gaps made by the bush and almost let out a loud gasp if he hadnt covered his mouth with his hand when he saw that jongin was getting bloodier by the second.

what surprised him more was when he recognized the voice of the guy who pointed a gun at jongin. it was his younger brother.

"i should have father's possessions, not you, jongin," said with his loud, deep voice.

jongin tried his best to point his gun at his brother. "i never even liked them, chanyeol."

chanyeol chuckled. "am i supposed to believe that? when you yourself fucking hid the probably most priced treasure in this petty greenhouse?!"

"THIS is mom's garden, chanyeol!" jongin growled. "and I’ve never hidden any expensive treasure here."

chanyeol bit his lip in annoyance. he smirked as he rubbed the gun's muzzle on his temple. "you're very annoying, jongin. also petty, same as her." he pointed the gun back at him and added, "im going to find that treasure, even if it means tearing this place apart and killing you-- i wouldnt mind of course." he laughed.

kyungsoo couldnt stand whats happening in front of him. right before chanyeol could pull the trigger of his gun, kyungsoo ran out from hiding and hugged jongin, hoping for him to save the man.

everything happened in slow motion.

kyungsoo could still hear the gunshot even if they have already fallen on the bed of white roses. jongin lay on top him, blood dripping from his head to kyungsoo's cheeks.

"j-jongin.." kyungsoo breathed.

"what the fuck.." they could hear chanyeol curse behind them.

jongin smiled at kyungsoo as he cupped his bloodied cheek. "y-you.. are the only priceless--" jongin gritted his teeth, "--treasure i-i've only hidded in this place, soo.."

kyungsoo watched with wide eyes as jongin fell to his side. he realized, at the moment, that it was jongin who took the bullet.

"nini... no, n-no.." kyungsoo was now the one cupping jongin's cheeks, trying to wake the latter up. "no, please..."

a 'tch' came out of chanyeol's mouth when he realized what jongin was actually hiding. "he trully is petty," he said before turning back and started walking away.

but chanyeol wasn't able to take one more step.

kyungsoo screamed, out of anger and pain, when he realized that jongin.. was no longer breathing.

vines started crawling out from the ground and captured chanyeol's legs. the tall man tried resisting but he failed as the vines started crawling all over him, covering him and bringing him down with them underground.

kyungsoo wasnt even looking at the younger brother. he brought his forehead to jongin's and he cried harder. the pain he was feeling.. it was undearable. he hugged jongin closer to his body, not minding the blood that stained his pastel pink sweater that jongin gave. " _pastel suits your pretty eyes and light hair_ ," he could hear his words echo in his head.

"h-how can you do this t-to me.." kyungsoo whispered.

as kyungsoo was still hugging jongin's body, which was slowly turning cold, the blood that came out from jongin's wounds that went to the pearly white roses started scattering on its own. as kyungsoo cried, as he cradled jongin's body, the once white bed of roses had become red. he eyed the roses and whispered again, "they’re pretty, jongin… just like you.” tears fell from his eyes.

“how i wish i could look at these roses without feeling sad.."


End file.
